Vehicles incorporate portions that open and close, which are referred to herein generally as doors. As examples, vehicles may include side passenger doors, sliding doors, a hatch door, a tailgate, a hood, and a fuel door cover. To secure doors in their closed positions, vehicle doors typically include a latch that is designed to prevent unintended opening of the door. As an example, latches for vehicle doors are typically designed to resist opening as a result of forces exerted upon the latch during an impact.
A common design for vehicle door latches includes a striker and a jaw that are each attached to one of a vehicle door or a vehicle body. The striker is a heavy gauge wire that is bent in to a shape that spaces part of the wire from the vehicle body. For example, a u-shaped configuration is common. The jaw is configured to open if it contacts the striker, and subsequently close to capture the striker. The jaw can then be opened by a user to release the striker, for example, using a door handle that is located on the door of the vehicle. This design is reliable and generates a significant holding force to restrain inadvertent opening of the door. However, this design also includes exposed mechanical parts that protrude from the body of the vehicle and are visually unappealing.